


Not that kind of riding please!

by damnedxfate



Series: Dragon Days [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Classic Papyrus, Classic Sans - Freeform, Good W. D. Gaster, Leg Humping, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), dragon lore, mention of soul bonds, the sanses are dragons, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: “ Long ago...There was a Great War between the three races…Monsters…Humans…Dragons…The world was ravaged. The animals had long since fled and plants had long withered.The bloodshed would have continued until not one living SOUL was left until they appeared,The RidersHumans and Monsters astride Dragonback they quelled the fighting and led us into an age of Great Peace”





	Not that kind of riding please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



> Commission over on Tumblr for bitchyfanfics~

“  _ Long ago... _ __  
__  
_ There was a Great War between the three races… _ __  
__  
_ Monsters… _ __  
__  
_ Humans… _ __  
__  
_ Dragons… _ __  
__  
_ The world was ravaged. The animals had long since fled and plants had long withered. _ __  
_ The bloodshed would have continued until not one living SOUL was left until they appeared, _ __  
__  
_ The Riders _ __  
__  
_ Humans and Monsters astride Dragonback they quelled the fighting and led us into an age of Great Peace” _ __  
__  
Stretch tried not to yawn. He had heard this story over and over again since he was small. He would much rather get this over with. He knew there wasn’t a Dragon outside waiting for him.   
  
Life had been relatively normal until today.    
He and his brother’s had been at the Rookery since they were born. Skittering around the warm sands and cool tunnels searching out mischief and secrets.    
  
It was amazing living here honestly, not many had the opportunity to see dragons as much as they did. Watch the eggs rock and quake until a clawed paw would break free from its prison. The dragonet growing from a wobbly toddler into a majestic beast of fire and air.   
  
He and his siblings were lucky.   
  
Monsters and Humans from all over the continent would go to the different Rookeries and appeal to the Council of Dragon Riders to join. The lucky, or perhaps unlucky, few who were accepted underwent rigorous training. To ride a dragon, one had to be of strong mind and body. Riders were a neutral party that would go out on journeys, sometimes called pilgrimages, and visit the different towns and cities.    
Any city would welcome them with open arms. The citizens could then approach and seek advice or help on resolving disputes.     
  
W.D Gaster was a well known and revered Rider. He and his Dragon, Andromeda, had been all over the continent many times over until he had met the love of his life and settled down with her, where she bored him 4 sons. Sadly, River greatly disliked a sedentary lifestyle and chose to take a less active role in their lives because of it.   
It never really bothered them much, most of the time anyway. Gaster was all they needed and took the best care of his sons. Whatever he couldn’t provide, the other Riders would gather and help. It was like one massive family, albeit very mismatched.    
  
Stretch was the second oldest, following after the eldest-Slim in personality. Laidback, calm and easygoing. The two youngest, not by much actually; they are all close in age, were like their mother by nature. Energetic, loud and impossible to keep still, Edge and Crisp were always hitting the ground running.    
Despite the differences they all had, you couldn’t find a closer set of siblings.    
  
Proof was in the fact that each brother had refused to accept egg candidacy until all 4 were old enough to raise their, hopefully, life companion.   
  
One just didn’t quit being a Rider. Once you bonded with the dragon it was like one SOUL in two bodies, or so every rider claimed.    
It just didn’t sit well to go off and leave their father or younger siblings behind.  Like their mother did.   
  
Yea, he was a bit hung up on that.   
  
The only times they saw her was occasionally during one of their birthday or during mating seasons. In fact the last time they saw her was because of the latter and the mating had actually produce four brightly colored eggs. Which landed almost miraculously on the day of Edge’s birthday marking him old enough to Ride.   
  
The siblings entered the candidate class and were given Andromeda’s eggs to raise once the shells hardened enough. Most likely the higher ups wanted more Rider’s like Gaster in their repertoire so had ensured they got those eggs specifically to care for.   
  
The eggs had hatched into four squawking dragonets. It was...an adventure and a half raising them. They had all taken turns handling each hatchling. Getting to know their personalities and quirks. They all had taken after Gaster’s Andromeda. Skeletal in nature with colored scale patches along the spine, wings and tail. Each baby having their own unique shade of magic.    
  
The brothers weren’t supposed to influence the hatchlings on the off chance one of them preferred to bond with a different candidate over them. While rare it still happened. But it was hard.   
  
The first born which they called ‘Classic’ was a deep ocean blue and just like the ocean he was calm unless something upset him. Then Classic was a vicious room tearing thing, impossible to catch and vengeful beyond all measure. That didn’t mean he was hard to care for. Classic was the most easily handled out of the four and didn’t fuss when it was time to groom him and ate nearly everything given to him.   
  
Red, the second born, was the grouchiest of the four and the troublemaker. Stretch swears he’s seen the little bastard grin at him right before knocking something off the table, chewing through something he wasn’t supposed to even touch or especially leave little “presents” on or in Stretch’s clothes. He didn’t need a dead bird thank you very much! Thankfully after the fifth bite, Crisp and Edge were Red’s more hands on caretakers.   
  
Blue was the second to last hatched and was the sweetest of the bunch. Always following after Stretch like a shadow. The tiny hatchling coiling and curling around his ankles while Stretch worked. Bright starlit eyes looking up at him in complete love and adoration. It felt like Blue would remain tiny and cute forever like an eternal kitten. Blue was Stretch’s helpful little shadow and even personal cheerleader.   
  
The last little baby, Black, was just mean. It was like the moment he left his shell he knew he was the last one born and it pissed him off enough that he hated everything and everyone. There was a permanent scowl twisting his fangs. Everything Black did was a battle and a half but if bribed properly with liberal ego stroking and many tasty tidbits, Black was usually the first to accomplish all the training milestones.    
  
Each Dragon was one of a kind and a trial to deal with but well worth it.   
  
It had become a tradition to talk well into the night with the other candidates. Exchanging stories or advice. Just because Stretch raised the skeleton dragonets it didn’t mean they would pick him.    
Dragons were just as intelligent as any other monster or human but they often listened more to their instinct than the other races. Many made the mistake if thinking them more akin to beast than a sentient being and paid the price quickly and often brutally.    
  
Attuned to said instinct meant that dragons often did things that Humans and Monsters found odd but to them was natural. Which all candidates had learned in a hysterically traumatizing way.   
  
For instance, something they  knew was coming but foreknowledge couldn’t have prepared them for this.    
  
After about a year the dragonets were nearing the final milestone into maturity. Heat season was approaching and the dragons were displaying in the air above them. Which was a natural occurrence most of them had experienced in their lives.   
What they didn’t expect was the dragonets displaying wildly on the ground. Still too young to mate properly but old enough to posture.   
  
Wings were flapped and teeth were bared. Loud raucous calls in-place of deep flirtatious croons. Their voices embarrassingly cracking. They were still in their “teenage” stage afterall.    
  
Stretch would’ve loved nothing more then to watch the horse-size dragonets trip on their own feet all night if it wasn’t for one very persistent shadow.   
  
Blue had plopped himself before Stretch and had begun to dance and sway. Shimmering wings, magic thin but vibrant between each joint, were raised high in the air to make a backdrop of silver behind the displaying dragon. His high pitched voice warbling out a song that spoke to his SOUL.    
  
Stretch had thought perhaps there was a dragonet behind him that Blue was displaying for or maybe to one of Stretch’s brothers that were on either side of him but, despite which way he would turn Blue would scamper over and croon.   
The song was getting to him and sweet honey light was beginning to shine just barely through his hoodie.   
  
It wasn’t unheard of for a Rider and Dragon’s bond to go beyond the typical and full into a SOUL bond. The connection running deep enough where it was more than just their minds intertwined but their very beings.   
  
Secretly, Stretch wanted that so bad. Someone who loved him in such abundance they would never leave. Not like his mom, or eventually like his siblings when they set out to keep the peace. He didn’t want to be left behind like his father and Andromeda who spent hours gazing at the skies with a hopeful look only for it to transform into heart break when no one came.    
  
Blue was everything Stretch could ever want in a significant other. Happy and oh so loving. Supportive and caring. It didn’t matter what happened or how bad things could seem, Blue was always there with a playful pounce or a soothing nuzzle. When stress would drag Stretch’s shoulder down and he would hide hugging himself in some dark corner, Blue would appear like magic.   
  
All of the candidates would tell what happened next to anyone that would hear. Blue tired of his presentation being ignored had decided to take things into his own claws. Stretch had been bowled over to the ground and a warm weight settled on his lower back and legs. Blue had attempted to mount Stretch but the difference in size meant that he couldn’t position himself properly. Instead he had wrapped his paws around Stretch’s femur and calf and begun to gyrate jerkingly.    
  
His innocent little baby Blue was humping Stretch’s leg with a focused look on his face.   
  
Stretch had never moved so fast in his life. He yelped loudly, startling Blue enough that his hold loosened, before sprinting out of the sands. He felt embarrassed beyond all measure enough that when his brother’s came back to the room, Stretch pretended to be asleep. Doing his best not to flinch when the blanket was pulled over his shoulders and he was tucked in.   
  
Things were awkward the next few weeks.   
  
He couldn’t look at Blue without remembering the sweet song or the sapphire blush on a concentrated gaze. Slitted eye lights staring at him like Stretch was all that mattered in the world.    
  
He ignored Slim’s loaded look, Crisp’s fretting and Edge’s coaxing barbs. Just like he ignored Blue’s playful nudges.    
  
Stretch blamed himself for all this. Somehow he had projected his feelings on the impressionable hatchling enough that not even at the cusp of adulthood the dragonet thought the world of him. The rest of his clutch was fine. They wouldn’t follow around the other candidates or the brothers. Not the way Blue did.    
  
Eventually, it seemed to stop. Blue wouldn’t seek him out anymore just watch him from a distance before scampering off to play with the others. Blue was even spending time with the other candidates like he was supposed to. Maybe that giggly fire elemental or the fast talking spider would be his Rider.   
  
It would be best for him.   
  
Now that it was choosing day, Stretch really just didn’t care anymore. He had ruined that chance already. All he wanted was to bid his brother’s farewell and go back to his room, pay no attention to the empty beds and be by himself.   
  
Stretch would be alone here and he deserved every moment of it.   
  
Once the Head Rider finished his speech, each candidate would be called up to the stage. They would step out onto a rock ledge where a Dragon would come down and present their backs to the Rider to climb on. A person could get accepted into the Rookery but ultimately it was the Dragon’s choice who their Rider would be, if any.   
Once secured, the pair would take their first flight together solidifying the bond.   
  
But for Stretch, he knew that when he stepped on the edge that no Dragon would come for him. None of the hatchlings had shown him an interest and the only one that did was too good for a him.   
  
So Stretch watched the angry little Black swoop down and grab Slim off the rock face. Not even bothering with tradition and letting Slim climb on him and fasten himself safely.   
  
Cranky Red who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, stay still while Edge climbed on and the fucker even smile toothily before taking off.   
  
Crisp had to coax the ever slothful Classic back into flight. It was actually kinda funny to watch their shenanigans.   
  
When it was Stretch’s turn, he made his way over. Feeling everyone’s eyes on his back and the weight of his father’s proud smile. He stood on the ledge, gazing at the new Rider’s glide over the distant tree tops. It was hypnotic to see them twirl and dance like fireflies in full glow.    
  
He didn’t notice the shadow over him or the near soundless thump of a body alighting next to him waiting quietly before losing patience.    
It was a surprise when he was knocked off the side of the rocks. Stretch went from staring at green to gazing up at the sky in horror until all he saw was sapphire, white and silver.   
  
“Mrrrp”   
  
He would know that chirp anywhere, know this scent of berries and ice. It no longer felt like gravity was pushing him to his doom. In fact there was wind on his face and a solid form between his legs. Cracking one eye open brought him the sight of something he never thought he would see. Wings on either side of him and trees far below. They were surrounded by clouds and there was a insistent prodding at his SOUL.   
  
He opened up.   
  
LOVE/SAFETY/MIND/BOND/YES/HAPPY/FINALLY   
  
It was a tsunami of emotions. Time ceased to exist. The world was gone.   
  
Only Blue and Stretch existed.   
  
Stretch’s painfully low self esteem that was always hidden behind jokes and empty smiles. His self deprecation and loneliness were obliterated under the sheer love that Blue was filling him with.   
  
For Blue it was always Stretch. There wasn’t anyone else for him in the entire world. Blue wanted Stretch in any way he could have him and should of been happy with whatever he could take but wasn’t.   
  
Humans and Monsters had it so wrong.   
  
Dragons fought because the ones they loved were fighting. They would of been content to just live their lives in harmony with their intended. They were happy just to  be with the person their soul resonated with.    
  
But for Blue he just couldn’t take a passive role. He wanted his Stretch and was damn well pleased to say it loudly and proudly. This was his Stretch, Blue’s SOUL screamed.   
  
And Stretch’s SOUL replied just as loudly with an always. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
